


Rest

by spaceacealyx



Series: Fantasy Universe [1]
Category: Fankids - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacealyx/pseuds/spaceacealyx
Summary: The strange man by the name of Lyxander that Lady Jade found risked his life to protect her. She helps him heal again.
Relationships: Lyx/JJ
Series: Fantasy Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723987
Kudos: 1





	Rest

Jade sighs as she sits in the chair next to the bed. The bed that holds an unconscious and injured Lyxander. Her eyes trail over his sleeping form and before she realizes it, her hand is reaching out to brush his hair out of his face. She feels a gush of affection for him, softly smiling at him. Without thinking, she leans forward and plants a gentle kiss on his forehead, her hand resting on his chest. 

She sits back down and lets her fingers play with the ends of his hair while she recalls the events of a few hours earlier. 

For a split second the man had looked like her father. His hand raised above his head, ready to strike her, and she froze in fear. 

“Jade!”

She couldn’t move. Time was ticking by slowly and she couldn’t do anything. Then suddenly time sped up and the next few seconds happened in a flash. Lyxander had protected her... put himself in danger to save her. Gummy had stepped in and roared in the man’s face, effectively scaring him off... She isn’t ever going to forget that. 

Lyxander shifting in bed is what brings her back to the present. His face scrunches up for a split second and she shushes him, her voice soothing him back into deep sleep. Gummy lays on the floor at her feet and sighs noisily. Jade smiles down at her and pats the dragons head. 

Gummy looks up at her with seemingly worried eyes. “You did good today Gummy. Thank you.” The dragon lays her head back down and closes her eyes. 

Jade turns back to Lyxander and carefully knits their fingers together.  _ ’He’s a very troubled man.’ _ she thinks. If only she knew...

It isn’t long before her eyes start to droop. She doesn’t want to leave him.  _ ’Just a few minutes. I’ll sit back up and if I’m still tired I’ll go to bed...’ _ She lays her head down on the bed, hand still holding his, and closes her eyes. She only needs to rest them for a moment...

She never makes it back to her own bed. In the morning, she’s still hunched over in her chair with her head on the bed next to Lyxander.


End file.
